The quiet before the storm
by EI.HA
Summary: when Becket gets another shot to solve her mother case things will get darker, and the darker hour of the day is just before dawn...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know if it because it's been raining nonstop for the last 3 days or because the show took a dramatic turn this last few episodes but this turned out to be a bit "darker" than I intended.**_

_**I don't think I'll make it as continues story but I do have an idea for some chapters some of them will be a bit more happy and fun. Bring back the "heat" I'm craving for in a long time now.**_

_**But until then, I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't, then let me know!**_

_**Here we go…**_

_**Oh yes, I don't own any thing and well.. you know how it goes.**_

She knew he was staring at her. Not in the usual Castle kind of a stare, but more of a concern stare that made her uncomfortable and much more self aware.

She didn't want him to worry but she also couldn't pretend she wasn't sad. She felt like the walls are closing in on her but at the same time she felt furious. This time it's going to end differently. It has to be. And she needs to remember that through the storm of emotions she's facing at the moment.

She knew it's all about the little details. Finding the pieces and matching them together. But at this very moment her head was too overloaded with information that none of the pieces made sense. And he just wouldn't stop stare at her.

She got used to having him around to the point that when he wasn't there it felt almost wrong and sometimes even lonely.

Sharing her thoughts with him came to her as natural as breathing, some kind of an involuntary action she couldn't nor did she wanted to control.

But sharing her feelings with him, that she couldn't do. Sometimes he could tell how she felt without her needing to say a word, but most of the time he was clueless and she didn't had the emotional energy to deal with him right now. She had bigger more important things to deal with, and if anything, she's the kind of person who deals with things better on her own.

But the staring. What is she going to do about the staring?

She really didn't want him to feel bad, she liked seeing him smile. In the most darkest moment of her days, his smile was her solid anchor, the one thing she could rely on to always be there, the thing to remind her that there is a good side to people.

In any other day she would try to tease him out of his sadness, but today she couldn't see the full half of the glass. So she did the only thing she could. She stood up from her chair, grabbed her coat and said "good night Castle".

He looked at her, saw the familiar look on her face that indicated that the wheels in her head are doing over time and he wanted to scream. He wanted to shake her out of it but more than anything he wanted to hug her and promise her it will be alright.

He decided that for the first time in his life he's going to do what she asked him and stay away. He knew from the previous times they look into her mother case that this isn't like any other "normal" case they handled together. He can't just burst in and grill her for the information as he normally does, she need to let him in at her own terms and pace. He did that mistake once and there is no chance in hell he's doing that again.

So he did the only thing he could. He stared. And when she stood up he gave her a fake smile and said "good night".

For a second she hoped he wouldn't let her leave, that he would see in her eyes that she can't bare the silence any more, that it's only made her thoughts run wilder. That he'll force her to go to dinner with him or have a drink, that he will make some inappropriate comment that will make her smile, and that for a second, just one short second she'll forget. But he didn't, so she faked a smile back and walked away.

He stayed in his sit watching her leave, using all the willpower he could collect not to run after her. He will do what she asked. He will stay away. Well at list long enough to find a crack in the well build Becket wall to force himself through.

He sat there for a while, a part of him hoping she'll come back, a part knowing she wouldn't. As the clock turned nine he took his jacket and went home.

When he opened the door to the loft he could see Alexis and Martha in the kitchen working their ways through an ice cream tank and he couldn't help but smile. A warm feeling spread through his aching buddy.

He walked in silence to the kitchen and gave his daughter a huge hug, the kind he so desperately wanted to give to Kate but couldn't. For now, this will have to do.

Alexis was surprised by his sudden act and sneaked a questioning look to her grandmother who just gave her a knowing nod of encouragement.

When he finally released her and sat at the counter Alexis gave him a long examining look. "dad what's wrong?"

He took her spun and shoved a dangerous amount of ice cream to his mouth in a weak attempt to buy some time before he answer. Trying to clear all the concern from he's voice he gave her a smile. "Nothing honey". When he saw on her face that she's not so much as buying his innocent act he added while shoving more ice cream to he's mouth " what, I just executing my dady privilege to hug you as many time as I want. Can't blame me for that".

She still wasn't buying it so he took another spun of ice cream and cried when the brain freeze kicked in.

Martha felt the need to interfere before he hurt himself, or finish their ice cream which ever come sooner. "Really Richard. You are going to damage the last few sells left functioning in your head. Just tell the girl what's wrong".

"it's nothing. It's a case thing" he answered and despite the brain freeze and disapproving looks from both his daughter and he's mother he took another spoon of ice cream. After a second he added quietly "it's a Becket case thing".

When the realization of his word kicked in Martha turned around and grabbed another ice cream pack from the freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all I would like to apologize for murdering the English language, writing in a foreign language is harder than I thought. Hope you'll forgive me. **_

_**Also want to thank EL for taking the time to help me through this one. I really appreciate it babe (and that's the only "babe" you will ever find in my stories). Hope you are going to join me on this ride. Pack a coat it's going to get cold.**_

_**Oh yes, I don't own any thing and well.. you know how it goes.**_

She didn't feel like going home so she decided to walk off her tension. As she walked through the crowded streets of N.Y she couldn't help thinking that this might be the only place in the world where you can be surrounded by people but still feel completely alone.

She started to feel a headache crawling up and after few minutes that felt almost endless in the surrounding quiet she finally had enough. She need a fresh pair of eyes on this, and the one she had in mind happened to be blue.

As she made her way up to the loft, she felt anxious. She wasn't sure what to say, but she had no doubt that he will welcome her with open arms so to speak.

When he opened the door and saw her, she could see he was surprised but then his face wore a dazzling smile and she could feel the rock in her heart starting to melt.

There it is. There's the famous Castle smile. Where have you been all day? And she couldn't help but smile back.

He walked her in to the living room softly touching her back as he did. She still wasn't sure what to say or where to begging.

She suddenly noticed Alexis and Martha at the kitchen sneaking peeks at her, trying to act like they are occupied by some other thing but her.

She shouldn't have come. It's not right of her to bother him when he's with his family. She gets to have him all day long, she can't steal his time with his family too.

She felt bad enough about burdening him with her problem, she wasn't about to do the same to Alexis and Martha.

She looked down at her shoes and said uncomfortably "I'm sorry to interrupt, you are obviously busy".

Martha walked toward her as she said "Nonsense dear. We are just indulging in some comfort food. And from the look of things you could use some too". She dragged Kate to the counter and handed her a spoon and a bowl.

Castle smile hasn't left his face the entire time. She came. She's ready to let him in.

He walked to the fridge and took out a whipped cream can and shook it. Then put a ridiculous amount in Beckett's bowl.

She looked at him, half amused half shocked and rolled her eyes. "What are you trying to do Castle, put me in a coma?".

His smile got bigger and he simply said with amusement "Don't worry, if you do I'll be right there with you" and he filled his mouth with whipped cream.

"Great, you are going to follow me even to a coma state. There is really no way to escape you, is there?" She tried to act serious but it was hard to do while watching Castle trying to swallow the huge amount of cream in his mouth.

They spent the next half hour talking about everything else but the main issue in an attempt to cheer her up and get her to relax.

She felt at home, safe and warm and when she watched him kiss his daughter goodnight she wondered why she insisted on keeping him away.

* * *

It was almost 23:00 when they've entered his office. He gestured to the couch asking her to sit but she ignored it and stood there facing him. The rock in her heart has returned erasing the warm feeling she had only minute ago.

She opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to speak. After all they've been through it was still hard for her to ask for his help, but she also realized there is no one else she would go to but him. She took another breath and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Castle, I need your help. I need you to go over the information with me and help me make sense of it all. I know I always tell you to leave your crazy theories for your books but this time I'm asking you, no matter how crazy it is, I want to know".

He looked at her hypnotizing hazel eyes and he knew, whatever she will ask him, he will do it.

"O.K" he said while turning back to his desk to reach for a marker. "Let's go over what we know so far". He rolled a white board from behind his bookstand and looked at her, waiting.

She was impressed by his decisiveness, touched by his gesture and so very grateful that he didn't once ask her to talk about her feelings.

She shook her head to regain her focus and they started filling the board with information.

"Lockwood is a dead end" she said and he could see the muscle in her jaw tightened as she said his name. "I've been visiting him in prison for the last two months. He's not talking. We don't even know his real name". That last sentence came out with a bit of frustration and Castle gave her a worried look.

She really did hate that look. She broke their stare and turn back to the board in an attempt to avoid it.

He kept staring at the back of her head and for a second she felt like they were back in the precinct, acting like their normal selves, her working on a case while Castle annoyed her. But then he spoke and she was thrown back to reality.

"What about Mccallister? Why can't we arrest him and try to break him to talk about our mysterious third accomplice?".

She released a tired breath. She's been asking herself that question all day. But as much as she hated to admit it, that was a dead end too.

"Because, we don't have anything on him".

Castle blinked. "But he confessed" he cried, his voice a bit more pitchy.

"Yes, but when there is no one to file a complaint it's useless. There is no evidence he did anything. No one will ever admit that it even happened, so we are back to square one". She rubbed her neck trying to release the tension. "I'm waiting for a wild theory now". She turned and looked at him surprised to see him smile.

"I might have just the thing. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

He looked at her, biting he's lower lip, he's eyebrows raised looking as a child waiting for his parents' permission.

She nodded her head and smiled softly as she said "God help me, but I do".

The clock stroke midnight as they said their goodbyes indicating the beginning of a new day and the hope that it could bring.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you are still with me- THANK YOU. **_

_**Once again, thank you EL for helping out. Couldn't have done it without you.**_

_**This is a bit long and I'm not sure if I should continue so let me know what you think.**_

_**As before I don't own anything. Let's get this stated.**_

Castle didn't show up the next morning. She knew he had a plan he refused to share with her and just asked her to be patient and trust him.

She tried to occupy herself with paper work, occasionally sneaking looks to the empty chair beside her.

She pushed away the memory of last night events, the warm feeling that had spread through her body at the sight of his smile, the simple act of just being in his presence that managed to chase away her distress even if it just for a little while.

He asked her to trust him and she couldn't remember the last time she had so much undivided faith in someone. And with that thought in mind she allowed herself to hope.

When he arrived hours later, he was holding two cups of coffee and a smile.

He filled the empty chair at her side after safely depositing the coffee on the desk.

He was cheerful, even more than usual, much more than can be considered suitable to the current situation which made her realize he had something and judging from the smirk on he's face- it was big.

She fought to suppress her smile and turned to him with an anxious look. "So what did you find?".

He leaned closer to her, their faces inches from each other which had Ryan and Esposito exchanging confused looks over their desk wondering what that all about.

Their stare locked as he shared his morning activity in a low dramatic voice. "Last night you said something that made me thinking. Maybe we are looking at it the wrong way. Maybe the key isn't through the actions. Maybe the key to finding the head of the organization is through the victims."

He watched her as the realization of his words sank in, her eyes grew bigger and she looked at him with astonishment. But then her face changed again wearing a confused look. "But how are we suppose to find them. It was years ago and no one ever signed a complaint".

He leaned even closer and gave her a full scale Castle smile. "I told you. I have people everywhere".

She rolled her eyes at him, then realized the closeness of their bodies and retreated, leaning back in her chair. "Spill it".

He resented the distance that formed between them and kept his voice low, hoping it will draw her to lean closer to him again.

"I have this friend, Sal. He used to help me during the early days Derek Storm. He's a capo of one of the families. If anyone knows something he's our guy".

"So what, we are just going to walk in and ask him if he know about cops kidnapping mafia guys twelve years ago? That's your plan? I thought you might actually have something Castle".

She turned from him and started typing on her computer not searching for anything specific but more trying to emphasize her disappointment. Seeing that annoying grin fall from his face was just a bonus.

He leaned back to his chair, obviously annoyed by her lack of faith in him and started playing with his phone. She had a feeling he was playing her, but she wasn't sure.

After a second he said still scrolling he's phone "I never said WE were going to meet him" he waited another second and added "because I already did".

That caught her attention immediately and she leaned toward him, fire in her eyes.

"You went to meet a mafia capo, alone and didn't call me. Are you really that stupid or you just pulling this act especially for me?"

"I didn't call you because I knew you wouldn't let me go alone". If look could kill, hers was loaded and ready to fire.

"And yet you went through it. You can't wait to get shot can you? ".

"I went through it" he paused emphasizing his words, "because I knew he would never talk to a cop and this is far too important to miss. It's not the time for caution."

Before she could say anything he added "Beside he is a huge Nikki Heat fan. He will never jeopardize his chances of getting his signed copy of Heat rises".

At this point she gave up trying to push some sense into him and decided to focus on the main issue. "So what did he tell you?"

He could see she was on the edge of her seat, her hands nervously rubbing her hips. He didn't know what he's done to deserve this rare opportunity but he was sure not going to miss it.

He started scrolling he's phone again and said calmly "I can't tell you".

"You can't tell me?"At this point she was yelling and it caught the attention of the two detectives seating across from them and made them wonder if this requires their interference or if it's just another normal mum and dad bickering.

He looked up at her with a huge smile. "No. but I can show you. Let's go. I'm driving".

As they walked into the elevator they could see Ryan and Esposito smiling with amusement. "I guess dad won this time".

* * *

They parked in front of an old warehouse in the old docking area. As she stepped out of the car, she tried to unravel the clue of their location. They stood in silence in front of the building as she tries to make sense of the new information handed to her.

Castle stood silently besides her waiting to see if she'll manage to figure it out, secretly hoping she wouldn't and ask for his help.

After another second of silence, he lost his patience. "So? What do you think?".

"What do I think about what? It's an old warehouse. Am I'm supposed to be impressed?

"Yes".

"Well I'm not. I'm unimpressed. And I'm bored. What are we doing here Castle?"

"Guess".

"I don't want to guess. Tell me"

"What's the fun in that? You are a detective. Detect."

"Castle. I don't have time for this. What are we doing here?"

He pouted for a second like a child that been told he's not allowed to play with his favorite toy but quickly snapped out of it and wore a serious look.

"My guy in the mafia"

"Sal" she interrupted him

"Yes, Sal" he gave her an annoyed look that clearly meant to say – let me finish,

"Told me that back in the days the rumor was that this place was used by the police to interrogate… lets call them 'suspects' off the grid."

She looked back at the warehouse. "So you think our cops used to kidnap their victims and bring them here?"

"Sal seemed to think so. I was thinking, maybe they were cocky. Maybe they thought that, due to the nature of their victims, no one would complain and they got sloppy. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some clue to the identity of our third man."

He couldn't read her expression and felt the need to explain. "I know it's not much but it's a start".

When a minute past and she still didn't say a word he tried again.

"Beckett?"

She was in shock. Her hands curled into fists as her brain rushed forward running different scenarios of what they might find in there.

This is it. That's the break she was waiting for. She looked down and took a deep breath. This time it will be different. It has to be. She will not let her down again.

As she looked up she was smiling and he was relieved.

What happened next was so quick she almost wasn't sure it really happened. She was so occupied with her thoughts that it took her a second to identify the sound headed her way. Someone was shooting at them.

She grabbed castle hand and shoved him behind the building for cover. Then drew her gun and leaned for a better view trying to identify the source of the shooting.

"I think it's coming from the other side of the dock but I can't see"

The adrenaline kicked in and her thoughts were racing. "Judging from the distance I'd say it's a sniper so it's better that you'll stay here". She took another deep breath in an attempt to control her body before taking a shot.

"Castle?" When he didn't answer her, she turned to him.

"Did you hear what I've.." but she never finished her sentence.

Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do is look at Castle standing with his back against the wall, his face pale from shock and pain, his hand pressed to his chest, covering a growing stain of blood.

Her brain kept repeating the same thought. It finally happened, the thing she was most afraid of. The thing that kept her awake at night, that kept her on edge each time they were out on the field. The thing she put her all into preventing. He finally got himself shot.

Her vision was turning foggy and she had to remind herself to breath. The influx of oxygen unlocked her limbs and she rushed to his side, helping him to sit on the ground. She could see his shirt soaked with blood as she looked for the source. She grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to take his gaze up from his chest and face hers. Their eyes locked and she could see the fear in them.

"I know you enjoy annoying me by ignoring my orders but you need to listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once and you are going to do exactly what I say. Do you understand me?"

He nodded as much as he could with her hands holding his face.

"Good". She swallowed the tears that gathered in her throat. "You are going to stay awake and stare at me like you so annoyingly do and you are going to make it so you'll have a story to tell to your poker buddies. Are we clear?"

He nodded again, trying to give her a brave smile. "I guess I shouldn't have worn my best shirt today. This blood stand will never come off".

She huffed a laugh at his incorrigible remark. She plastered a smile to her face, hoping it will encourage him to keep talking, but knowing the fear in his face was reflected in her own eyes. She took off her jacket and put it behind his head. Then took her scurf and pushed it against his wound, wincing when he cried out from the pressure.

She pulled her cell, dialed and anxiously waited for a response. When she spoke, she almost sounded pleading. "This is Detective Beckett. We have a man down on the old section of the docks. The shooter may still be in the area. We need an ambulance NOW".

She closed her phone and took another deep breath before turning back to Castle. His eyes were closed and she felt her heart beat accelerate in fear. As she leaned closer she saw his chest moving up slowly. He's still alive.

She called his name softly, barely able to talk, fear gluing her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

He heard her sweet voice and opened his eyes. He saw a tear rolling on her cheek and tried to wipe it with he's hand but he was too weak to move.

She took his hand and held it with hers. He was pale but awake and she thought it was a good sign.

He was having trouble breathing but couldn't bear being the reason his beautiful detective had silent tears trickling down her cheeks. If he was going to die, he would at least make sure he saw her smile one last time.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to ask you where exactly that tattoo you were talking about. At least you've been saved the trouble of shooting me." He attempted his Castle smile but it just came out pained.

She chuckled wetly and squeezed his hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself".

They held hands and smiled while the distant siren filled the quiet. Words were useless. Their eyes said all that needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know that getting Castle shot isn't really an original idea. We all knew it will happen in some point but I figured since this is still a Johanna Becket case and someone always get shot in them, why not Castle…**_

_**THANK YOU all for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback.**_

_**And EL, if you didn't exist I might just have to invent you.**_

_**** This turned out to be longer than I intended so I've split it into two chapters. I will publish them together so you can just continue to the next one, no need to wait.**_

_**You already know I don't own any thing, but I have to say it any way.**_

In her mind, time stood still. They weren't moving fast enough and every second that passed was pure agony. As the ambulance rushed through the streets of New York, there was nothing left for her

to do except pray they will make it in time.

The paramedic gave Castle morphine for the pain and he was now sleeping peacefully not aware to the negotiation she was having on his behalf with God.

Sadly she was too familiar with the 5 stages of grief. She already went through the denial phase and she was no longer angry. At this point, she was ready to promise almost everything to ensure she

won't get to the acceptance phase.

So many things that were left unsaid, too many things they both still need to learn together.

She looked into his peaceful face and she knew, if she loses him her heart will never recover.

Two hours later, she was pacing in the emergency room, her mind drowning in thoughts and she was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Her eyes were dry now and she suddenly realized she had no more tears to give. She pushed any thought about her partner laying on a table somewhere cut open, refusing to feel anything, knowing

in her heart that even if one small fraction of emotion will slips through the cracks he has made in her carefully constructed wall, she won't be able to hold it together.

She kept pacing, ignoring the worried looks from Ryan and Lanie who were sitting few feet from her. They both looked helpless, neither of them daring to consider disturbing the obsessive orbit she

created. They were just as scared for her as they were for Castle, and they knew it will only going to get worse before it'll get better hoping that it will infect get better.

Esposito joined them holding 4 cups of coffee. "Did she say anything yet?" He asked in undertone, his eyes watching Beckett pacing up and down the waiting room.

Lanie shook her head in response as she gratefully accepted the beverage Esposito offered her. She watched Beckett over the rim of her cup, debating if it's safe enough to approach her with the

coffee or if she should just let her be.

Eventually she decided there's no point in talking to Beckett when she's this upset. The only person who could calm her down was now laying on an operating table with an open chest.

So the two detectives and the medical examiner sat quietly, hoping for good news to come before she exhausts herself.

She could only hear the beating of her heart, everything else was an annoying back ground noise. As she spun on her heel to continue pacing, she saw Alexis and Martha entering the room. As she

took in the sorry picture of the grandmother and granddaughter she could no longer hear the beating that tempo her pacing. Her heart seemed to stop completely.

Alexis was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, her lips were swollen from crying. She was holding Martha's hand, whether to support her grandmother or herself was unclear. Beckett could see Martha

was using every ounce of her acting ability to maintain a brave face for her granddaughter but her eyes betrayed her internal distress.

Beckett turned away again briefly, bracing herself for the onslaught she was sure would hit her soon. The yelling, the crying, the accusations and the blaming, everything she had already been berating

herself about from the moment she saw the blood seeping through his shirt. She knew she deserved it all and worse. It was her responsibility to keep Castle safe and she had failed. She wasn't sure

she could bear to look Alexis in the eyes, knowing the baby blues so like her father's would be reflecting the same questions Beckett had asked following her mother's death. Why? How?

So she took a deep breath and turned back to face her firing squad.

Before Alexis walked in, she had thought no one could be as miserable and worried as she was at that moment. Then she saw Kate's face. Never in her life had she seen someone so conflicted. She

watched the play of emotions across the detective's face, amazed at the spectrum of emotion that occupied it in such a short space of time. After watching the older woman for a moment, she noticed

the dominant and recurring expression was fear.

Alexis didn't hesitate to cross the waiting room at a run and throw herself into Kate's arms. Unable to form words for fear she would break down, Alexis tried to channel all her love and trust in Beckett

into the hug.

For a second Becket didn't know what to do. Braced for the attack of an angry teenager, she was too surprised and overwhelmed to respond.

The feelings she locked behind a wall weren't safe anymore and she was scared she will break down in that young girl arms, which would not help instill confidence about Castle's chances.

Lanie stood up and gave Martha a comforting hug, while Ryan and Esposito stood by, wanting to lend support but unsure how to do so.

Alexis released Becket and looked up giving her encouraging look and half a smile that said all that Becket was longing to hear.

Lanie gave Alexis a short hug and then pointed her and Martha to the information stand so they can get an update.

Becket watch them walk away, Alexis's head leaning on her grandmother's shoulder, and turned away to wipe the tears that had escaped to run down her face.

Half an hour later, Alexis and Martha started their way back to the anxious group. Beckett saw them coming and halted her anxious pacing near where the other three were seated, preparing herself

for the worst, desperately hoping for the better.

All three of her friends stood up and as she arrived to stand by their sides, they circled her forming a protection circle, not sure if she'll be able to stand on her own for another second.

Alexis and Martha approached them, holding hands and wearing a relieved smiles. Alexi's eyes were shining from the tears of joy. The detectives and medical examiner held their collective breaths, still

needing to hear the words in order to believe.

Martha spoke with a cheerful voice of a person who had just made it to hell and back. "He is going to be fine" she said looking straight at Beckett and only then to the rest of the pack. "The doctor said

the surgery went perfectly and they will bring him up from recovery room soon".

Beckett couldn't speak, her mouth was dry and she suddenly felt exhausted and weak, her legs betrayed her and she needed to sit. The long terrifying hours of concern and guilt finally came to an end

and she felt she could breathe again.

Lanie grabbed her hand and steered her to a chair, then leaned to Ryan and asked him quietly to go bring coffee and some food, keeping her voice down so Beckett wouldn't hear and protest. Alexis

offered to join him and he happily accepted the company.

Martha took a seat next to Becket and grabbed her hand softly covering it with her other hand as well. "Good god girl you are freezing". Without a thought, Esposito took off his jacket and laid it across

Beckett's shoulders. She didn't protest, her expression indicating her thoughts were not in the waiting room.

Martha had questions, she wanted to know what happened and why, if they caught the awful man who hurt her boy but looking at Kate she knew she will have to wait a bit longer before she could ask

any of them. If she had any doubt before about that poor girl having feelings for her son, they were gone now.

A few minutes later, Ryan and Alexis returned, their hands full with food to feed a small army but as they began to unload the food on the bench Alexis saw the doctor approaching them. She quickly

arrived at her grandmother's side while the rest of the team stood behind them with anticipation.

The doctor greeted them with a warm smile.

"Mr. Castle is going to be fine. He will need to stay in the hospital for a few days and have a lot of rest but no major organs were damaged from the bullet and overall he was very lucky". Martha shook

his hand with gratitude and he added that although Mr. Castle is still weak he would allow the family to go in for a minute so they can see for themselves that he was alive and recovering well.

Alexis jumped with excitement and squeezed her grandmother hand. They started following the doctor as she realized there was someone missing.

She ran back and grabbed Beckett's hand. "Come on".

Becket expression was indefinable. It has pure relief and gratitude, happiness and no small amount of surprise and discomfort.

"But he said that…"

Alexis shook her head and smiled as she said again "Come on".

As they entered the room, she could see Castle laying in the bed, tubes and wires attached to his body.

He released a small gasp as Alexis rushed to his side and gave him a hug.

She stood in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the family moment. She watched him smiling, breathing, living, and for that day, that moment that is all she needed.

He kissed the top of Alexis head then looked over it, meeting Beckett's eyes. He smiled and gave the slightest indication of a nod. She felt her lips curving in a relieved smile, the muscles aching with the

unfamiliar movement. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement then leant her head against the doorframe and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle woke up the next morning to see Beckett peacefully sleeping on a couch beside his hospital bed.

He was touched that she stayed with him, not sure what it means.

He slowly pushed himself up and leaned to reach for his phone, choking a cry as the movement sent darts of pain through his body.

He bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep silent so he won't wake her.

His fingertips reach the phone and he continues to strain forward until he can draw it towards himself, a small hiss of pain the only sound that escapes him. Having gained the phone, he leant back

against his pillows, breathing heavily from the effort. After few minutes of typing intensely he hide his phone behind the pillow and turned slightly to face the sleeping Beckett.

He drank in the sight of her sleeping, amazed by this rare opportunity to watch her without her rolling her eyes at him or snapping that it's a creepy habit.

As she started to make signs of waking up, he quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

It took her a second to realize where she was. That wasn't difficult to do with the all tubes and monitor beeping around her. Plus she _was_ a detective. She also needed no reminder about yesterday's

events. She knew she would carry the memory of them with her for years to come.

As she regained her focus, she saw Castle was still sleeping and smiled. She spent hours last night just watching him breathe calmly while he slept, revelling in every second until her exhausted body

defeated her brain and she fell asleep on the couch.

She looked at him now and somehow she had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. She stretched, making some noise while doing it, not enough to make him wake up if he's asleep but

enough to let him know she's up in case he was awake.

As she stood up, he opened his eyes and gave her a deep blue stare. "Good morning".

She gave him a sweet smile but he could see suspicion in her eyes.

"Good morning, Castle. How are you feeling?"

He wasn't sure what happened but he had a feeling he's in trouble. "Like I got shot." At her glare, he cowered into his pillows.

"I'm actually ok right now. They gave me some very strong pain killers". He adopted his innocent act and added "Did you just come in?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop the act, Castle. What did you do?"

He gave her a hurtful look. "What? Why? What make you say that? I just woke up"

Before she could tell him exactly what she thinks about his innocent act, there was a knock on the door and an enthusiastic teen popped his head in the room.

"Mr. Castle?"

Beckett started walking toward the door, wondering if the rumor of Castle injury already made it to the press and if she will have to get the Captain to station a uniform outside his room to make sure

he won't be bothered by reporters and crazy fans. She's going to make sure he stays in bed and gets his rest even if it means she has to tie him to the bed herself. She already has the handcuffs.

But Castle didn't seem at all surprised by the teen appearance, instead he smiled and wave for the boy to come in.

The teen entered the room holding two steamy cups of coffee and donuts. He placed it on the stand near Castle and handed him a paper to sign.

Castle moved to sign the receipt but the movement caused him to wince and shrink from pain. Becket automatically rushed to his side.

"Can you just, you know…" He indicated the receipt with a nod of his head since he was still trying to recover from the pain that had just wracked his body. She rolled her eyes at him for the second

time that morning then realized how lucky she was to be able to do that. She signed the paper and handed it the teen who just grabbed it and disappeared through the door.

Beckett fixed Castle with her famous interrogation room glare.

"So do you want to revoke your statement about just waking up?"

He grinned at her and said "No" while slowly moving his hand to reach for the coffee but Beckett was faster and she grabbed the cup from his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" She wasn't amused any more.

"Whoa, what, that's _my_ coffee, Beckett!" He pouted.

"Castle you had a surgery last than 24 hours ago, you are NOT drinking coffee".

"But I like coffee." He protested weakly.

She was about to roll her eyes at him again but was distracted when her phone started to ring.

"Beckett." Before his eyes he watched the serious, professional Beckett reappear.

He anxiously waited for her to finish the call, and as she turned to him to say she have to go, she felt her heart skip a bit. His face was glowing, his eyes shining with anticipation and she knew she was

going to miss him by her side today.

"Dead body?" he asked excitedly. She nodded to confirm. "Is it good? Oh, did they find it in the sewer?"

At that point she stopped paying attention and leaned to grab her jacket.

"Bye, Castle".

"Hey, wait. What am I suppose to do all day?" His face fell as he contemplated the thought of staying alone all day.

She couldn't help a smile and said "I don't know Castle but I'm sure you'll figure it out".

As she walked through the door she heard him yell, "Would you at least send me pictures?"

She kept walking ignoring his call but wearing a big smile.

A huge improvement from the state she entered this place, she thought.


End file.
